Season 16 (1984-1985)
(played by Eddie Castrodad) is added to the cast.]] "]] ."]] : taken December 21, 1984.]] Sesame Street Season 16 aired from November 19, 1984 to May 17, 1985. Season Overview This season will "attempt to familiarize children with hospitals and make them less threatening through the situation." In episode 1996, Luis breaks his arm and has to go the emergency room. Computers will continue this season to "encourage the development of creative writing skills with the keyboard." Norman Stiles said, "As a result of working with computers, we know now that kids can create writing before their motor skills are developed."The Times-News: 'Sesame Street' turns sweet 16, November 19, 1984 Sesame Street will also be getting into music videos such as one video will be called New Moosic, featuring How Now Brown and the Moo Wave. "We don't want older brothers and sisters to come in the room, say that's a baby show and turn it off," said Dulcy Singer. Episodes Episodes 1966 - 2095 (130 episodes) * Episode 1966 -- 16th Season premiere; The adults believe Big Bird * Episode 1976 -- Big Bird at camp, Part 1 (repeat) * Episode 1977 -- Big Bird at camp, Part 2 (repeat) * Episode 1978 -- Big Bird at camp, Part 3 (repeat) * Episode 1979 -- Big Bird at camp, Part 4 (repeat) * Episode 1980 -- Big Bird at camp, Part 5 (repeat) * Episode 2003 -- Ferlinghetti bugs David * Episode 2004 * Episode 2040 -- Snuffy Goes to the Movies * Episode 2058 -- Snuffy joins the Grouchketeers * Episode 2059 -- Break dancing; Maria's life story * Episode 2061 * Episode 2062 * Episode 2073 -- Remembering Mr. Hooper Cast Muppet Characters : Anything Muppets, Barkley, Bert, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Count von Count, Elmo, Ernie, Forgetful Jones, Gladys the Cow, Grover, Honkers, Hoots the Owl, How Now Brown and the Moo Wave, Kermit the Frog, Oscar the Grouch, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster Human Characters :Gordon, Susan, Maria, Luis, Linda, Bob, David, Mr. Macintosh, Olivia, Petey, Willy, Uncle Wally Actors :Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Eddie Castrodad, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bill McCutcheon, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed Muppets of Sesame Street :Caroll Spinney, Pam Arciero, Fran Brill, Kevin Clash, Fred "Garbo" Garver, Jim Henson, Richard Hunt, Jerry Nelson, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, Gabriel Velez, Bryant Young Guest Stars : Sid Caesar, Jane Curtin, Dizzy Gillespie, Loretta Lynn, Menudo, Mandy Patinkin, Smokey RobinsonThe Miami News: 'Sesame Street,' 15, keeps youthful zest, November 7, 1984 Notes The Sesame Street/CTW in-credit notice has been changed so that both logos will appear at the same time. It will now appear over the final action scene. Season 16 Credits * Executive Producer: Dulcy Singer * Producer: Lisa Simon * Directors: Jon Stone, David Heeley * Head Writer: Norman Stiles * Writers: Sara Compton, Jeff Moss, David Korr, Sonia Manzano, Luis Santeiro, Gary Belkin, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, Tom Dunsmuir, Nancy Sans, Emily Perl Kingsley * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Associate Producer: Arlene Sherman * Original Muppets by: Kermit Love, Don Sahlin * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Richard Termine, Ed Christie, David Velasquez, Gwen Gordon, Susan Moore Noel MacNeal * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Assistant Music Director: Dave Conner * Supervising Editor: Ted May * Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Audio: Blake Norton * Camera: Miguel Armstrong, Frank Biondo, Arnold Giordano * Director of Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Vice Presidents for Production: David D. Connell, Al Hyslop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape III Sources 16